1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of clothing, more particularly to clothing for aesthetic and medical purposes.
2. The Relevant Technology
The fashion for clothing is an ever changing thing. What is popular one month may be out of style the next. One trend that is prevalent in today's day and age is the idea of having increased bodily exposure. Shorts are getting shorter, and shirts are getting smaller and more revealing. In addition, the cut of pants is getting lower. Most retailers, in order to make sales, stay with the times and fashions. More clothing companies are making their shirts shorter and smaller, and are making their shorts and pants to have a lower cut, meaning the normal wearing position of the upper portion of the article is moving down the hip rather than above the hips. As such, it is difficult to find clothing that covers the thorax and/or midriff regions of the body.